The Nerd is My Girlfriend
by Kim Christy
Summary: Sang idola sekolah, Kai berusaha mendapatkan hati si kutu buku dengan caranya sendiri. Berpikir dua kali agar tindakannya kali ini tidak beresiko terhadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima cintanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi resikonya. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.". "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku.."
1. Chapter 1

**THE NERD IS MY GIRLFRIEND**

 **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And Other Cast.

 **Author :** Kim Christy

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : School Life, Romance, Hurt

 **OTP** : Kaisoo

 **Disclaimer :**

 **FF ini ditulis oleh saya sendiri dan dibantu dengan teman saya Fretty Lambang W. ( fretty_l.w), maaf kalo ada ketidaksengajaan kesamaan isi cerita, karena sekali lagi FF ini murni ditulis oleh saya dan tidak bermaksud mengcopy atau meniru FF darimanapun. Saya juga tidak menerima bash di review, jadi tolong beri saja review yang sangat bermanfaat bagi kelanjutan cerita ini. Salam Fujoshi! –XOXO—**

 **Warning : GS! Uke switch to yeoja. OOC. DO NOT BASH. Sorry for typo and bad story.**

 **Summary :**

Sang idola sekolah, Kai berusaha mendapatkan hati si kutu buku dengan caranya sendiri. Berpikir dua kali agar tindakannya kali ini tidak beresiko terhadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima cintanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi resikonya. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.". "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku.."

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Here we go ..

CHAPTER 1

Seperti biasanya,pada jam istirahat di XOXO High School tepatnya di depan kelas XII-3,sudah banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan kelas itu. Para yeoja dan bahkan namja sekali pun ikut serta merapatkan diri ke kelas tersebut. Bukannya ke kantin atau ke mana, malah berdiri di depan kelas orang dengan tujuan yang sangat tidak bermutu. Seperti remaja pada umumnya yang pasti mempunyai idola kesukaan. Ya, sama semacam itulah kasusnya. Mereka akan berdumel sendiri jika sang idola nya sudah ditangkap retina nya. Tak jarang saat yang diidolakan menengok dan tersenyum kea rah mereka, mereka semakin berteriak tidak karuan.

'AAAAAAA…! Oppaaaaa!'

'Ya Tuhan! Dia tersenyum kea rah ku!'

'Omo..! Kai oppaaaa..!'

'Ya ampun! Aku bisa gila karena senyum tampannya..!'

Kira-kira begitulah yang di dengar Kai saat dimana pun dirinya berada. Entah di kelas, kantin, koridor sekolah bahkan saat ia sedang berada di jalan dan tak sengaja bertemu para fansnya itu. Memang ia senang mempunyai banyak fans-yang selalu memuji-mujinya-bahkan diluar sekolah, tapi ia juga kadang merasa jengah jika terus diikuti dan diamati sampai sedetail-detailnya oleh mereka. Ia juga butuh kebebasan.

Biasanya Kai tidak langsung keluar menerobos fans-fansnya untuk menuju ke kantin. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengutak-atiknya sambil mengamati dan menunggu seseorang untuk keluar kelas. Setidaknya melihat orang itu dapat keluar menerobos gerombolan itu tanpa terluka. Terdengar sangat chessy, tapi memang itulah Kai.

Tunggu—tadi.. Seseorang?

Setelah semua anak keluar kelas pada jam istirahat, di sana hanya ada tiga orang. Kai, sahabat Kai-yang bernama Chanyeol- dan satu yeoja yang terkenal sangat pendiam, culun dan selalu menyendiri di kelas, tetapi mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Dan sialnya juga dapat mengambil hati Kai yang katanya sangat keras itu.

 _Kai yang sehabis dari kamar mandi tidak sengaja melewati koridor yang seharusnya sepi karena masih jam pembelajaran, melihat kerumunan yeoja yang berbincang-bincang di depan loker yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor tersebut._

" _Sudah kuperingatkan agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!" Kai yang mendengar perbincangan panas tersebut memutuskan mendengarkan lebih lanjut dengan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berlawanan arah dengan loker tersebut._

" _Aku tidak mendekatinya, Jiyeon.. saat itu aku hanya memberikan penjelasan materi yang belum dimengertinya dan itu juga karena dia yang memintaku.."_

" _Sudahlah, jangan banyak alasan! Bilang saja kau menyukainya dan berusaha mendekatinya!" Ucapan dengan nada tinggi oleh temannya-Jiyeon, membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak karena yang ia tahu Jiyeon adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan sangat penyabar._

" _Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya.. Aku tidak menyukai dan berusaha mendekati Kai, aku tidak berbohong.." Kai langsung mengernyit mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Apa ini? Kenapa menyangkutkan namanya?. Belum selesai Kai memahami ucapan tadi, sudah disambar terlebih dahulu dengan Jiyeon._

" _Cukup! Aku lelah memperingatkanmu dengan mulut terus.. Kalian berdua urus dia, pastikan dia jera!" Jiyeon berucap dengan menunjuk dua temannya -Seulgi dan Krystal- yang berada disamping kanan kirinya langsung menjalankan perintahnya._

" _Nice glasses, stupid.." Krystal mulai maju dengan sapaan kasarnya dan langsung menarik kacamata yang dikenakan kyungsoo dan membuangnya asal._

" _Kau dengar tadi kan? Jauhi Kai, anak pintar.." Ucap Seulgi dengan memecahkan telur yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya-di atas kepala Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo yang dibully seperti itu hanya bisa menerima perlakuan tanpa mengambil tindakan. Sia-sia juga nanti ia mengeluarkan tenaganya, toh nanti ia juga akan kalah karena jumlah yang tidak seimbang. Jadi ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan emosi yang sebenarnya sudah sangat di pucuk saat ini._

 _Tiga orang tersebut menatap meremehkan kea rah Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri di tempat. Ia menatap kepergian teman-teman bejatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Lagi-lagi ia yang harus mengalah kepada mereka. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sudah basah dengan cairan kental dan amis membuat rambutnya yang dikucir kuda terlihat lepek. Ia juga mulai mencari kacamatanya yang sempat dilempar entah kemana, berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya._

 _Ah! Dia melihat benda berwarna hitam yang warnanya sama persis dengan kacamatanya. Dengan perasaan yang sumringah ia menghampirinya. Senyumnya langsung hilang seketika saat ia mendekati itu dan ternyata bukan benda yang ia cari, melainkan sebuah.. dompet? Ia mengernyit sebentar lalu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk meraih dompet tersebut. Lalu membukanya perlahan untuk mengetahui identitas pemiliknya. Kai? Kartu pelajar Kai yang ada di dalamnya. Apa ini miliknya? Jika benar, ia harus mengembalikannya segera, kalau tidak mau dituduh sebagai pencuri._

 _Kyungsoo belum melangkahkan kakinya, ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Membuatnya reflex membalikkan badan, dan ia sangat terkejut dengan orang yang sudah ada di depannya ini._

" _Hey, apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Kai ke gadis pemilik kacamata tersebut sambil menyodorkan barang yang ditemukannya._

" _B-benar.. ini m-milikku.." Kyungsoo menjawab sedikit tergagap karena terkejut melihat kacamata yang dicarinya berada di tangan Kai. Perlahan ia menggapai kacamata yang sudah disodorkan Kai kepadanya. Dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyum yang amat manis._

" _Terimakasih, Kai.." Setelah ia mengambil kacamata tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, ia jadi ingat benda di tangan kirinya. "Ah iya, apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Kai dan menyodorkan sebuah dompet di tangan kirinya._

 _Kai mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kyungsoo ke uluran tangan yang menuju arahnya. Dengan wajah yang berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia meraba seluruh kantongnya untuk memeriksa keberadaan dompetnya. Dan memang benar, dompetnya sedang dibawa oleh gadis didepannya ini. "iya.. ini milikku, hehe.. sepertinya tadi jatuh disini sehabis dari kamar mandi." Kai mengambil dompet tersebut dan tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, membuat hati Kai menghangat. Membuatnya gugup hanya untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih' saja._

 _Merasa sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, Kyungsoo memlilih pamit pergi sebelum orang berburuk sangka pada mereka. "Aku sebaiknya pergi dulu, Kai.. sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo sempat melambaikan tangannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Kai yang masih menetralkan degup jantungnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya._

Oo0oO

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi tiga kali, adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak karena bel tersebut menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari itu telah selesai. Biasanya anak-anak akan berhamburan keluar sekolah dengan segera, tapi lihatlah Kai yang masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Selain karena terjebak oleh kerumunan fansnya, ia juga sedang menunggu 'dia' keluar gerbang dengan selamat, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Hampir setiap hari Kai sudah melakukan kebiasaannya ini, sampai 'dia' pun akan keluar jam berapa Kai pun hapal.

Kenapa hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Kai? Kenapa tidak langsung mendekatinya? Kenapa harus dengan cara bersembunyi? Apa Kai pengecut? Mungkin kalian menanyakan hal ini. Tapi jawabannya

Tidak sama sekali.

Kai tidak seorang pengecut yang hanya menguntit gadisnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia bisa saja mendekatinya secara terang-terangan dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Bukan karena takut ditolak, melainkan karena suatu alasan. Jadi, karena suatu alasan tersebut, dia hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" Ucap sahabat Kai-dengan tinggi sedikit melebihinya-karena bosan melihat Kai yang hanya terus celingukan kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari gadis tersebut.

"Diamlah.. tunggu sebentar lagi.. dia sudah terlihat" Terlihat Kai sedang mengembangkan senyumnya saat yang dicari nya sudah tertangkap retinanya. Mata Kai seolah-olah terjerat sehingga mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis tersebut hingga keluar sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertutup oleh sosok besar yang berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Kai langsung memutuskan pandangannnya dan beralih menatap gadis di depannya ini.

Merasa kecewa dengan sosok yang dihadapinya sekarang, senyum Kai langsung memudar berganti dengan raut malas atas gadis di depannya yang dengan lancang suka menguntit dan mengikutinya ini. Kai menghela napasnya malas dan membuang mukanya karena ia merasa jenuh dengan wajah di depannya ini.

Sedangkan gadis didepan Kai masih terlihat mengembangkan senyum semanis-manisnya, sampai Kai terlihat membuang mukanya tidak mau bertatapan dengannnya.

"Oppa.. ayo pulang bersamaku~" Ucap Jiyeon dengan aegyo yang dibuat seimut-imutnya di hadapan Kai sambil menggoyangkan lengan kanan Kai dengan manja.

Melihat Kai tidak meresponnya, Jiyeon mengerucutkan mulutnya dan memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Oppaaa~ jangan mengabaikanku.. ayo pulang denganku, ahh atau kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu aku akan menemanimu.."

Kai berdecih meremehkan mendengar penuturan gadis yang tidak disukai nya ini. Dengan gerakan yang 'terpaksa' lembut, ia melepaskan pegangan Jiyeon pada lengannya. "Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu..".Jiyeon menggeram kesal melihat Kai yang langsung pergi melaluinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

' _Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?'_

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo, karena semua mata pelajaran hari ini sangat disukai oleh Kyungsoo. Terkecuali satu, yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Dimana pelajaran yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisik untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Tapi karena penyakitnya ini, Kyungsoo malah menjadi lemah di pelajaran ini.

Lemah jantung.

Penyakit yang sudah dideritanya sejak lahir ini membuatnya harus membuang angan-angannya sejauh mungkin untuk menjadi seorang atlet renang. Sejak sekolah dasar ia sudah pintar berenang sampai suatu saat ia pingsan dan kehabisan napas saat berenang. Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter mendiagnosa bahwa dia mempunyai penyakit lemah jantung yang sebenarnya sudah bawaan sejak lahir tapi baru ketahuan sekarang setelah nyawanya hampir tidak tertolong itu. Dia tentu saja sempat syok mendengar penyakitnya yang menyebabkan mau tidak mau harus ia meninggalkan hobinya tersebut. Sejak saat itu ia mulai menyendiri dan tertutup dengan orang lain, di rumah maupun di sekolah hingga saat ini.

Dengan langkah yang malas Kyungsoo berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga nya dan mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi. Selesai dengan itu, ia segera menuju lapangan tempat ia dan teman-temannya akan tes olahraga lari. Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir dengan masalah jantungnya ini, tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi, daripada tidak dapat nilai sama sekali ia harus menguatkan dirinya agar tetap mendapat nilai, bagaimanapun hasilnya.

Terlihat teman-teman sekelas Kyungsoo sudah berjajar rapi di masing-masing lintasan yang jumlahnya lima. Menurut absen, ia akan menjadi kloter yang kedua bersama Baekhyun, Krystal, Seulgi dan Jiyeon. Sudah tiba saatnya Kyungsoo dan saingannya maju. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memakai nomor dada dan menempati lintasan dengan urut. Bersiap-siap dengan pandangan serius ke depan dan tinggal menunggu aba-aba peluit dari sang guru.

PRIITT

Lima peserta tersebut sudah meninggalkan garis start dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk sampai di garis finish. Seulgi yang masih memimpin, di ikuti Jiyeon, Krysal, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dipaling belakang. Tak lama kemudian Seulgi dan Jiyeon berdampingan dan bersaing tempat yang paling depan. Seperti biasanya, Seulgi harus mengalah dengan 'ketua'nya untuk berada di nomor satu. Dengan berat hati ia melambatkan langkahnya agar menjadi di belakang Jiyeon.

Kyungsoo yang masih jauh di belakang mereka terus mencoba berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba melawan rasa sesak yang mulai menyerang di dada bagian kirinya. Dengan meringis kesakitan dan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya yang mulai melambat dan terus melambat. Hingga pandangan matanya mengabur, ia hanya mendengar samar-samar orang berteriak gembira telah memasuki garis finish.

Semua orang masih fokus dengan pelari yang kan memasuk garis finish, terkecuali Kai yang hanya memperhatikan gadis kesukaannya yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik hari ini. Kai menampakkan raut kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal di belakang dengan terengah-engah. Ia merasa ada hal janggal pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti sangat kelelahan walaupun dia masih belum mencapai jarak limapuluh meter. Wajah mengernyitnya berubah menjadi wajah terkejut, ketika melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba limbung dengan sendirinya. Tanpa peduli dengan yang lainnya, Kai langsung memasuki daerah lintasan Kyungsoo dan mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk pipnya yang berisi dengan pelan. Merasa tidak ada respon, Kai yang sangat panic langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut dan Jiyeon, satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya pun menggeram dengan kesal.

' _beraninya kau!'_

 **To Be Continued-**

Pertama, Christy mau say 'hello' for all readers and authors dulu. Soalnya ini FF pertama Christy yang dipublish, jadi maafkanlah kalau bahasanya masih kaku, banyak typo atau mungkin ceritanya jelek :' .Tapi Christy masih optimis sama cerita ini dan akan lanjut sampai chapter selesai. Tolong reviewnya kakak-kakak dan adik-adik yang sangat mendukung, tapi tolong jangan penuhin review aku dengan bash-bash yang ga bermutu.

See'ya next chap !

We Are EXO!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NERD IS MY GIRLFRIEND**

 **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And Other Cast.

 **Author :** Kim Christy

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **OTP** : Kaisoo

 **Disclaimer :**

 **FF ini ditulis oleh saya sendiri dan dibantu dengan teman saya Fretty Lambang W. ( fretty_l.w), maaf kalo ada ketidaksengajaan kesamaan isi cerita, karena sekali lagi FF ini murni ditulis oleh saya dan tidak bermaksud mengcopy atau meniru FF darimanapun. Saya juga tidak menerima bash di review, jadi tolong beri saja review yang sangat bermanfaat bagi kelanjutan cerita ini. Salam Fujoshi! –XOXO—**

 **Warning : GS! Uke switch to yeoja. OOC. DO NOT BASH. Sorry for typo(s) and bad story.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Here we go!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Setelah memasuki ruang kesehatan, Kai segera membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan perlahan di kasur yang tersedia. Wajah paniknya berubah menjadi wajah iba, karena memang benar ternyata gadis kesukaannya ini sedang tidak baik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat serta keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat buruk dan lemah. Rasanya Kai semakin ingin melindungi sosok yang terbaring di depannya ini.

Muncul inisiatif untuk mencari handuk kecil atau saputangan digunakan untuk mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah Kyungsoo. Segera setelah menemukan saputangan di sakunya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Tunggu dulu. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Kyungsoo belum dilepaskan. Perlahan ia mengambil kacamata tersebut hingga seluruhnya terlepas dan menaruhnya di meja samping kasur. Betapa bersyukurnya ia dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo lagi tanpa kacamata untuk kedua kalinya dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Jantung Kai berdegup kencang saat tangannya mengelap seluruh keringat dengan perlahan yang ada di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Menikmati setiap lekuk wajah dari Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Jujur, sangat disayangkan jika Kyungsoo berdandan seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika ia berpenampilan seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, batin Kai. Tapi Kai juga tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Pintu ruangan kesehatan terbuka menandakan ada orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Kai menarik tangannnya dari wajah Kyungsoo dan menaruh di bawah. Mr. Choi si penjaga ruangan kesehatan masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Kai sangat kesal jika bertemu dan melihat muka orang ini. Bagaimana tidak. Mr. Choi selalu saja memasang wajah datar seperti tidak bersahabat, dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum seolah-olah tersenyum adalah hal yang tabu. Jadi Kai tetap diam saja dengan wajah datar sambil melihat kea rah guru tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya Mr. Choi dulu yang membuka suara setelah mereka saling memberikan tatapan dingin dalam keheningan.

"Mengantar temanku yang sakit." Kai sudah mulai memberi jawaban singkat dengan tatapan dingin, mencoba untuk menguji apakah guru tersebut juga bisa marah atau tetap diam saja.

"Keluarlah, aku yang akan mengurusnya" Perintah Mr. Choi sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang untuk melihat pasien yang terbaring disitu. Kai terlihat tidak suka dengan pengusiran lembutnya ini. Jadi dia mencoba lagi untuk menguji.

"Biarkan aku menemaninya setidaknya sampai dia tersadar." Seketika Mr. Choi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Kai yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

"Tidak perlu. Keluarlah sekarang juga" Baiklah, sekarang Kai mulai menyerah berdebat dengan Mr. Choi. Jujur, ia sudah mulai takut dengan tatapan Mr. Choi. Mr. Choi selalu memberikan tatapan menusuk jika perintahnya ditawar. Lagipula Kai juga tidak mau membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan omongan dan tatapan dingin yang terlalu lama.

Setelah menghela napas, Kai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan dan menuju kelas dengan wajah kesal karena waktunya dengan Kyungsoo diganggu oleh guru yang tidak pernah tersenyum.

Oo0oO

Setelah kejadian kemarin, sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum pulih seperti semula hari ini. Tapi ia tidak mau sampai tertinggal pelajaran, karena Kyungsoo termasuk siswi berprestasi di sekolah. Beruntung kemarin dia segera setelah Kai keluar ruangan, Mr. Choi langsung menelponkan rumah Kyungsoo dan memberitahu jika penyakit Kyungsoo kambuh lagi. Orang tua Kyungsoo datang dengan cepat dan segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan sebelum terlambat. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong.

Karena belum pulih sepenuhnya, dia sering tidak fokus saat pelajaran dan sering melamun. Kai yang melihatnya sangat khawatir, apalagi hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan bagi kelas tiga dan mustahil bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengikutinya, karena sekali lagi ia termasuk siswi berprestasi di sekolah ini dan ia tidak mau sampai tertinggal pelajaran. Jadi Kai memutuskan juga untuk mengikuti tambahan tersebut yang mengharuskan dia pulang lebih larut dari jam biasanya.

Sepertinya karena terlalu lelah, Kyungsoo sampai tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran tambahan selesai. Kai yang sudah keluar kelas dan mengintip dari depan pintu dengan kantung plastik berisi makanan di tangnannya-karena ia belum makan sejak siang-semakin khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo. Apa penyakitnya separah itu hingga ia terilhat sangat kelelahan dan tertidur? batinnya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang membungkuk dan kepalanya yang ditaruh di benda keras membuat tubuhnya menjadi pegal. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya sayu masih dengan posisi di bangku, melihat sekeliling dan mengernyit saat menyadari dia masih berada di kelas sendirian. Malas untuk bangun dan badannya terlalu lelah, ia sekedar memejamkan matanya lagi untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tidak sadar jika bangku disampingnya telah diisi seseorang dan baru sadar ketika ada yang mengajak bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai bertanya dengan sangat khawatir tapi wajah dan intonasinya tetap seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mengerjap perlahan agar pandangannya menjadi fokus. Ia mengernyit memandang orang di sampingnya ini. Apa aku mengenalnya?batinnya. Tapi semakin pandangannya terfokus ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung menegapkan badannya kala melihat dengan jelas laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya bersemu dan berdegup dengan kencang ada di sampingnya. Masih dengan wajah cengo nya, ia malah balik bertanya pada Kai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Entahlah, hanya lewat mungkin." Kai menjawab sambil menghendikkan bahunya, seolah-olah tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kecil kepalanya. Dan terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Makanlah dan cepat pulang" Kai membuka percakapan dengan menaruh sebungkus plastik mie di depan Kyungsoo dan keluar kelas begitu saja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disana masih bersemu tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Ia baru ingat jika ia belum makan daritadi sore, beruntung ada orang masih peduli padanya apalagi ini Kai. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi.

Setelah menepis pemikiran tadi, Kyungsoo segera membuka plastic di depannya dengan sumringah. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mendapati makanan kesukaannya tapi tidak baik untuk kesehatannya berada di depannnya.

"Wahh~ Aku rindu makanan ini.." Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit dengan senyum amat manis. Karena sekolah sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang, ia memutuskan untuk melepas kuncir kudanya dan kacamata yang ada di hidungnya. Mengusap wajahnya sebentar karena kelelahan dan membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit menggelung dan melanjutkan acara makannya

Yang Kyungsoo pikir tidak ada orang disana ternyata salah. Ada seseorang yang masih menunggu dengan mengintip dari depan pintu. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang amat manis dengan makanan di depannya. Ia semakin berdegup saat Kyungsoo melepaskan kacamata dan kucirnya, terlihat manis dan menggoda di saat bersamaan. Ia rasa ia amat menysal jika melewatkan momen ini. Kai segera mengeluarkan handphonenya, memilih aplikasi pengambil gambar dan mengarahkan handphone nya ke objek yang ingin ia abadikan.

CEKREK

Satu foto berhasil dengan Kyungsoo mengambil makanan dengan sumpit

CEKREK

Kedua, Kyungsoo memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan manis

CEKREK

Perfect! Kai rasa ini sudah cukup. Kyungsoo mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan karena makanan sangat imut dan menggoda di mata Kai. Tidak baik jika ia kelepasan saat ini, maka dari itu ia menunggu di lorong yang agak jauh sambil menikmati hasil jepretannya.

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus makanan pemberian Kai dengan baik. Kemudian ia keluarkan satu tablet berwarna putih dan meminumnya dengan air putih yang dibawanya. Sebenarnya ia harus minum beberapa jam lalu, tapi karena ia baru mengisi perutnya sekarang, ya apa boleh buat. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas lewat lorong yang sepi dan gelap. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut dengan kegelapan, tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi jika itu hanya satu-satunya jalan pulang. Ia terus mengawasi kanan-kiri-belakang dengan keringat yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar was-was terhadap sekitarnya terlebih saat di tempat gelap seperti ini. Peristiwa di masa lalunya kembali teringat seiring ia melangkahkan kaki per kakinya. Didominasi oleh perasaan bersalah kepada appa nya yang membuatnya ingin menyalahkan dirinya terus.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti..

Bukan karena ia lelah dengan perasaanya itu, tapi ia melihat sepintas sosok tak dikenalnya sedang bersandar di tembok koridor. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus benar-benar melewatinya? Siapa dia? Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat? Bagaimana jika dia menculikku? Pikiran tersebut terus muncul dipikiran Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat orang tersebut merasakan kehadirannya dengan menoleh dan mulai berjalan mendekat padanya. Tangan dan kakinya yang gemetar dipaksa ditarik kebelakang menjauhi orang tersebut, tapi hasilnya hanya bisa menggeserkan kakinya sedikit kebelakang tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya. Nafasnya juga semakin tercekat dengan keringat terus membanjiri wajahnya, seiring orang tersebut berjalan mendekat, dan..

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo sangat lega setelah mengetahui orang tersebut ternyata bukan orang jahat seperti yang dipikirannya. Ia terus menatap orang di depannya, sangat lega mengetahui orang yang disukainya ternyata yang dikiranya tadi. Ia masih terus menatap namja di depannya dengan wajah cengo, membuat yang dilihat sedikit merasa risih.

"Hey…kau bisa bernapas sekarang.." Kai membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dengan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung tersentak dan baru sadar jika daritadi ia menahan napasnya saking ketakutannya. Hah~ Kyungsoo mengeluarkan napasnya yang daritadi ditahannya dan mulai bernapas teratur. Lalu ia sadar dan langsung men-death glare namja di depannya.

"Yaa! Kau membuatku takut! Tidak tahukah kalau jantungku rasanya sudah ingin keluar?! Kau—argh..!" Kyungsoo membentak dengan nada tinggi dan napasnya tidak teratur lagi membuat dada sebelah kirinya terasa nyeri lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu?" Kai mulai gelagapan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit.

"Kau..hiks..membuatku takut, Kai.. Arghh! Mengapa sakit sekali..hiks.." Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya karena tidak kuat menahan nyeri yang menyerang dada nya. Ia juga baru ingat jika obat yang diminumnya tadi adalah obat terakhir yang ia bawa, jadi sekarang sementara ia tidak punya obat pereda rasa nyeri nya. Ia mulai merasa seluruh otot kaki nya lemas hingga ia sekarang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan meraung-raung menahan sakitdi dada nya.

"Kyung! Kyungsoo! Ada apa denganmu hah?! Beritahu aku..!" Kai sangat bingung dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia ingin menolong gadis pujaannya tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya ini.

Kai berjongkok menjajarkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo, mengusap rambut panjang terurai Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum menaruh kepala Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Ia terus mengusap rambut dan punggung Kyungsoo bergantian, memberikan ketenangan terlebih dulu walaupun ia tidak tahu keadaan Kyungsoo bagaimana. Tapi ia bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo saat ini dalam keadaan berantakan dan pasti membutuhkan seseorang menjadi sandarannya walaupun hanya sejenak.

Jujur hatinya merasa sangat sakit jika melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin segera melindungi Kyungsoo dengan berada di sampingnya setiap waktu. Tapi ia tidak tega juga jika Kyungsoo selalu menjadi bahan bully an jika dirinya berada terus di dekat Kyungsoo. Ya, sebenarnya ia tahu jika gadis kesukaannya sering di bully oleh gadis lain yang merupakan fansnya. Salah satunya Jiyeon, mantan kekasih Kai yang sekarang malah menjadi fans fanatiknya. Mereka putus karena Jiyeon berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang buruknya teman satu geng Kai juga dan sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya akibat perjodohan. Katanya dulu tunangannya lebih baik daripada nya, sekarang Jiyeon bilang dia salah meninggalkannya dulu. Cih! Labil.

Karena sudah lumayan lama berpacaran, Kai tahu sifat-sifat Jiyeon. Salah satunya adalah pantang menyerah atas apa yang diinginkannya. Terdengar bagus bukan? Tapi lihat dulu cara dia mendapatkannya. Itu juga bisa jadi ancaman. Jiyeon akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, walau pun harus dengan mengambil nyawa. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak takut terhadap apa pun, asalkan ia mendapatkannya.

Ini yang menjadi tanda peringatan bagi Kai. Jika Jiyeon terus mengejarnya, tapi Kai juga terus mengejar Kyungsoo. Maka Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi sasaran Jiyeon. Inilah alasan Kai tidak mendekati Kyungsoo secara langsung. Ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo disiksa lahir batin karena perbuatan bodoh dirinya. Tapi ia juga bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya sekaligus melindunginya. Ia sudah bersyukur bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo, biasanya waktu jam sekolah ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Sebaiknya ia gunakan waktu singkat ini dengan baik.

"Apa kau merasa baikan?" Tanya Kai yang tetap mendekap Kyungsoo setelah dirasanya nafas Kyungsoo kembali teratur. Ternyata butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban sambil tetap mencoba mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas agar jantungnya berdetak normal.

"Mianhae, jika aku menakutimu.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." Kai yang merasa dirinya yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti ini meminta maaf sambil tetap menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Hahh.. Tidak apa-apa..hahh.. Mungkin..aku saja yang..hahh..terlalu penakut.. Mianhae, tadi sudah membentakmu.." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya setelah napasnya lumayan terkontrol dengan baik.

Terjadi keheningan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar jika ia sudah terlalu lama di dekap oleh Kai melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah memerah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu jika yang memeluknya tadi adalah Kai. Mungkin benar jika ia membutuhkan sebuah sandaran yang selalu melindungi nya dan mendekapnya hangat. Pelukan yang diberikan Kai tadi mengingatkannya pada sosok sang appa yang selalu mendekapnya saat ketakutan. Kehangatan serta perlindungan yang sama diberikan oleh kedua namja ini. Tapi yang satu hanya lah masa lalu dan yang satu adalah masa kini..

"Ah, mian.. aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri dan merapikan roknya. Ia hendak melangkah sebelum Kai mencegahnya di depannya.

"Tunggu! Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang" Kai juga bangkit dadi posisinya dan segera menghadang Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.." Kyungsoo menolak dengan senyuman manis, walau pun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu seperti tadi.. Bahaya juga jika seorang perempuan berjalan kaki sendirian di jalan.. Lagipula jalan rumah kita searah…" Kai tanpa sadar menceploskan bahwa ia mengetahui rumah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit sedikit atas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kai, tapi ' _entahlah'_ ia tak peduli.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu.. Aku sudah sering pulang larut di jam-jam segini, nyatanya tidak terjadi apa-apa.." Kyungsoo masih bersikeras menolak ajakan Kai dengan muka yang terlihat 'sangat' baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kajja!" Kai yang mulai kesal segera mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo sedikit paksa karena Kyungsoo terus saja seperti menghindarinya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo menghindari Kai. Ia tahu bahaya yang mengancamnya jika ia bersama terus dengan Kai. Tapi perasaannya juga tidak membohongi jika ia ingin terus bersama Kai dan memiliki nya. Mungkin biarkan keadaan seperti sebentar, di dampingi seorang yang 'istimewa' berjalan beriringan dan menggenggam tanganmu dengan hangat seperti ingin melindungi.

Oo0oO

Besoknya..

Kyungsoo masuk sekolah dengan senyum yang menghias di bibirnya. Dia memegangi tangannya dengan tersipu. Saat dimana Kai mengantarnya hingga ke rumah sambil memegang tangannya tanpa melepasnya masih teringat jelas di ingatannya. Bahkan tadi malam setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang.

Saat dia sampai di depan pintu kelas, tiba-tiba Jiyeon keluar dari kelas bersama gerombolannya. Mereka sama-sama kaget. Kyungsoo yang ditatap Jiyeon dengan sinis langsung menghentikan senyumannya dan menunduk menghindari tatapan mata dengan Jiyeon. Sampai Jiyeon mendahului nya dan dengan 'sengaja' menabrak bahunya, baru ia bisa bernapas lega.

Ia segera masuk ke kelas sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Kai bercanda bersama teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah sampai di kelas dahulu. Saat Kai tidak sengaja mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan Kai membuatnya bersemu kembali. Ia hanya mengulum senyumnya dengan menunduk menghindari tatapan dan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Baru saja ia duduk dan menaruh tas di kursinya, ia melihat secarik kertas di lokernya. Ia mengambilnya dan mengernyit. _'Dari siapa? Untuk siapa?'_. Batinnya dalam hati, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling siapa tahu pengirimnya belum jauh dari sini.

' _Kubuka saja lah..'_

 **Kyung, bisa kau temui aku di koridor kemarin setelah pulang sekolah? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..**

 **-K-**

BLUSH

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah merah setelah membaca surat tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Ternyata kertas tersebut memang untuknya dan berasal dari, K?..Kai ? Kyungsoo semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dan senyum nya dengan menunduk dalam. Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saking senangnya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga karena itu akan dianggap aneh atau bahkan gila!

Ia sedang berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu dan mengontrol jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup dengan kencang. Untunglah Choi seonsaengnim segera masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya, menghentikan semua pikiran aneh Do Kyungsoo.

Oo0oO

Hari ini benar-benar hari buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ulangan fisika, otaknya benar-benar buntu. Materi-materi yang ia pelajari kemarin malam sudah hilang begitu saja entah kemana. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak fokus saat pelajaran, atau lebih tepatnya lebih sering melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke arah papan tulis.

Karena surat itu. Surat sialan itu membuat Kyungsoo selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang 'mungkin' terjadi. Dan bayangan itu selalu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan di saat jam pelajaran. Ini sudah keterlaluan, hanya karena secarik kertas dan dua kalimat saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan fokus dalam pelajaran.

Juga orangnya. Ya, sebenarnya dia memikirkan tokoh dalam bayangannya tersebut yang sekaligus orang yang dia sukai di dunia nyata. Bagaimana caranya menggandeng tangannya, cara menatapnya, cara bicaranya, cara berjalannya. Semua yang ada hingga detailnya pun, Kyungsoo masih sempat memikirkannya, bahkan pada jam pelajaran.

Hingga saat jam sekolah telah usai. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melupakan isi surat yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya daritadi. Setelah sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, ia menuju ke tempat yang sudah tertulis dalam surat. Ia menyusuri satu per satu koridor yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lama dan panjang baginya. Walaupun dengan perasaan yang gelisah dan keringat yang sudah mengalir deras ia tetap berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan gelap, berusaha mengabaikan rasa traumanya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, dia melihat sekeliling dan belum mendapati seseorang pun selain dirinya. Ia mendesah kecewa karena ia yang datang duluan dan berarti dia harus menunggunya. Menunggu memang tidak menyenangkan.

Mungkin dia butuh melakukan setidaknya sedikit kegiatan. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya dan mulai mengotak-atik isinya, sampai akhirnya ia memencet aplikasi galerinya dan mulai melihat dan memilah-milah foto yang terbaik. Ia tanpa sadar terkekeh geli saat menemukan foto masa-masa smp nya. Jaman waktu itu ia masih polos dan tidak berkacamata, sangat lucu. Tapi ia juga mengingat sosok di masa lalunya yang masih membekas betul di ingatannya. Senyumnya mulai memudar, memudar sampai berganti dengan raut sedih dan bersalah.

' _Appa, mianhae..'_

Saat masih merenungi masa lalunya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan pelan. Ia sempat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan membalik badannya. Dan..

Sangat terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya. Lengkap dengan seringaian yang terbentuk di bibirnya, semakin mendekat padanya. Ia terkejut, sedih, kecewa. Mengapa dia yang datang? Apa dia yang sengaja menjebaknya? Apa memang mungkin jika bukan Kai yang menulis kan surat, melainkan..

"Jiyeon.."

 **-To Be Continued..**

 **Christy mau minta maaf karena chapter 2 ini slow update*hiks* Soalnya setelah aku update chapter kemaren, besoknya aku ada tour ke Bali*yeeay* selama lima hari dan seminggu setelah itu aku langsung UTS, mana belum siap lagi-_-*curhat* Jadi ini udah aku usahain ngebut ngetik dan chap ini aku kasih agak panjang dari chap kemaren yaa~ Oh ya itu tadi mungkin bingung yang Kyungsoo inget appa nya, itu aku bakal kasih flashback pada saat waktunya ^.^ Untuk genre, ya ampun aku bingung itu bener gasih-_- takutnya kalo genre Hurt ataupun Angst, feel nya gak kerasa, jadi cari amannya aja aku ubah Romance.. So,**

 **Thank you for reviews**

 **Stay read and reviews until end!**

 **See'ya next chap!**

 **We Are One! We Are EXO!**


End file.
